


A pleasure as always

by racie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Under-negotiated Kink, Very light genital abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racie/pseuds/racie
Summary: Tsubaki stiffens as a hand slaps into his ass."Good evening, Niles," he says, restraining himself to a polite greeting. He wouldn't want to stoop to Niles' level, after all."A pleasure as always, Tsubaki." Niles' hand finds its way to his ass again, and this time it lingers.Gods. "I've so missed our little encounters."– Niles takes things in a slightly different direction to threatening to stab Tsubaki





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



Tsubaki stiffens as a hand slaps into his ass.

"Good evening, Niles," he says, restraining himself to a polite greeting. He wouldn't want to stoop to Niles' level, after all.

"A pleasure as always, Tsubaki." Niles' hand finds its way to his ass again, and this time it lingers. _Gods_. "I've so missed our little encounters."

Their "little encounters" have been brought about by Niles' hand – because, a traitorous corner of himself says, Tsubaki would have died before allowing himself to be rejected, and with Niles making all the moves, he's never had to face that risk. The encounters have been short, exploratory, almost, like Niles gives a single fuck about his response outside of its entertainment value.

Niles' hand, comfortable on Tsubaki's ass, squeezes.

"I think I preferred the threats."

Niles' mouth comes close to his ear. "You would, Mister Perfect." Tsubaki holds himself perfectly still as Niles' moves his attention from his ass to his hip, then waist, and draws him closer. "Those don't excite you nearly as much."

Tsubaki gathers himself before his reply. His voice won't shake, he won't be flustered and he won't allow himself to be eager, either. That would only encourage Niles. 

"I think you'll find I'm not–"

Niles lips – soft, Tsubaki has come to know, soft and delicate – brush his ear, and then close over the edge. He can feel himself flush, but thankfully Niles won't be able to see that. No, Niles is busy, mouthing over the shell of his ear until he reaches the bottom, where he nips.

"I know _exactly_ what you are, Tsubaki," Niles begins as he withdraws his mouth from Tsubaki's skin, but Tsubaki finds that Niles has taken his hand, and linked their fingers together. "You're a wreck," he says, squeezing on Tsubaki's fingers. "You'll take any kind of release you can get, even if you have to do it screaming."

Tsubaki tries to yank his hand back, but all he manages to do is pull Niles into his space, where the damned man sees fit to kiss him. 

This at least is more familiar, even if Niles is being more gentle than he often is. His stubble rubs across Tsubaki's chin, and Tsubaki curses himself as his eyes slide shut and he all but melts into Niles' touch. He is weak and far, far from perfect. 

Niles holds him steady as he deepens the kiss. Frustrating, awful, scoundrel of a man. He releases Tsubaki only a moment before he would have to have withdrawn himself for lack of air, his reluctance to really participate keeping him from drawing breath earlier. Niles would have seen it as encouragement.

"Not playing very well today, Tsubaki," Niles says, a facsimile of a pout present on his lips. "I might start to think you don't like me and get offended. You could hurt my feelings."

"I and the rest of the castle are well aware that you have none of those," Tsubaki replies, trying to kick his mind into thinking _perfectly_ again. 

Niles laughs, a rough chuckle. The kind of sound that Tsubaki all too frequently dreams of Niles making against his skin. "I _feel_ offended." Niles' eyes twinkle. Tsubaki remains calm, and unexcited.

Tsubaki tests his tongue on his lip before he speaks. The pressure Niles' put on them was too fleeting, too sweet, and he can't allow himself to want more. "And _I_ feel like you should leave now."

In an instant, Niles' playful demeanour crumbles into something more like himself. A touch of roughness pulls at his mouth, his ever so tortured past glints in his eyes, and his hands clench around nothing, finally having left Tsubaki's rear. "What a pity," he says, and Tsubaki wonders whether Niles has actually been hurt by his request, "and here I planned something that would appeal to you."

"I politely," he pauses, significantly, "decline. Unlike you, I have matters to attend to."

He makes it two steps towards the doorway before Niles presses himself against his back, presses his lips against his neck, and presses what Tsubaki chooses to believe is the handle of one of his daggers against his ass. In such a situation it's a hard ask to keep himself in order and from submitting to Niles' whims. 

"Another time then," Niles says, against Tsubaki's skin, with his stubble scratching and his _dagger_ rutting up against Tsubaki.

"I have matters." Tsubaki's composure is gone, and he's well aware that Niles has noticed. If Niles wasn't set on _softly_ kissing his neck, he might have managed. But it's hard to believe that Niles won't show him the kind of time he's only ever imagined obtaining in his dreams, when he's already most of the way there. Heat pools in his nether regions, and Tsubaki can't will it away.

With a graze of his teeth against the nape of Tsubaki's neck, Niles leaves him. He bows out of the room ahead of Tsubaki, saying, "If you find the time in your busy schedule, I'm sure you could convince me to pick this up." His eyes linger on Tsubaki's crotch.

*

It takes three hours for Tsubaki's restraint to fail. He had, eventually, willed himself into composure fit for company – without the aid of his hand – but still, that success isn't enough to keep himself away from the storeroom that Niles claims are his lodging whenever the prince is away.

He raps crisply on the door. Several seconds pass with no response. He tries again, running through a list of more unsavoury places Niles could be inhabiting at this moment.

To his credit, Tsubaki does not jump when a hand slaps his ass.

"I hope you don't greet others this way," he comments, stepping to the side as Niles takes to his door with lockpicks rather than a key.

Niles' teeth flash in a smile. His door swings open. "What, you want to be special?" He pinches Tsubaki on the area he just slapped as he passes. "Mister Perfect doesn't want to find himself just flavour of the week?"

Tsubaki flushes. That's exactly what he's concerned about. But, on this at least, he has the upper hand. "Oh, I know I can't be that. You've been pursuing me for longer than a week," he says with a laugh. On top of that, he's made plans, and invited Tsubaki to make a move. Tsubaki thinks that isn't something anyone else has been privilege to, though he won't be going around asking where Niles normally has his tumbles. 

Niles laughs along with him, and oozes into his space. He likes putting pressure onto Tsubaki, making him react. Which Tsubaki does his best not to allow. As he realises he hasn't taken in anything of Niles' space, apart from what Niles himself looks like in it, he thinks he's failed on at least some fronts.

Niles kisses him, gently like before, but with more insistence. Tsubaki finds himself up against a desk, covered in writing supplies. He feels a twinge of shame as he realises this means he was wrong in his assumption that Niles is illiterate. Sheets of parchment fall to the floor and Niles pins Tsubaki's wrists together above his head.

Then, Tsubaki has a moment of regret. His regret comes to him with Niles saying a word of magic, and finding his hands bound, as if tied together and secured to the wall behind him. "I suppose this will make it easy for you to stab me," he says. He knows his words aren't even, and aren't calm. He knows he's become inattentive with Niles. He remembers that Niles will never stop being dangerous.

Niles' grin grows and he laughs a hearty chuckle. "So narrow minded," he says. "I could have stabbed you anywhere. This we will have to work up to doing in public."

Tsubaki swallows, as Niles sets to work removing his clothes. They pass without a hitch through his magical constraints. He keeps his pride, and doesn't request that Niles stop. His penis is flaccid when Niles removes his smallclothes with glee, as if they're the wrapping on a present and not the last item of clothing on a captive man.

Niles tugs on his genitals, testicles and phallus together, like he's making sure they won't come off. The tips of his fingers are rough against Tsubaki's most delicate skin, and the path they take and the spots they linger gather heat, as Tsubaki begins to grow aroused.

"Mister Perfect is into a thing like this? How naughty," Niles says, chuckling and still focusing between Tsubaki's legs. He slips his fingers, down and behind Tsubaki's testicles.

"You'll find you're imagining things," Tsubaki says, his voice strained. He attempts to close his legs, and prevent Niles from doing what he appears set on, but Niles responds with a laugh and another rope spell, keeping just one of Tsubaki's legs wide.

If he wanted, Tsubaki could, conceivably, wriggle into a position where Niles wouldn't be able to push his fingers inside of Tsubaki, but it would be a contortion, and show how much he does not want to lose that piece of dignity.

"As a retainer, you should have more manners. The polite thing to do would be to–"

His fingers push in, up to his second knuckle. Tsubaki's teeth snap shut. "Ask before entering?" Niles finishes for him. Niles fingers inside him are uncomfortable, and a stretch, but nothing Tsubaki hasn't, to his shame, experimented with before. 

Tsubaki frowns, to show his displeasure, but can't stop himself from clenching and releasing around Niles' fingers. Niles follows the motions, shifting his fingers further and further into Tsubaki. He flashes his nasty grin, as he locates what he was evidently searching for, crooking his fingers and sending a wave of pleasure through Tsubaki strong enough to make his hips buck without his permission.

"I did say you were going to enjoy this, didn't I?" Niles purrs, and begins using his free hand to give attention to Tsubaki's penis, which had already begun to harden without the touches. "How much experience do you have, Mister Perfect?" Niles asks like he's trying to get a child to successfully identify a horse among a collection of other animals. "Have you put this–" he runs a single finger along the underside of Tsubaki's penis, which barely gives under the touch and remains pointing up towards Niles on its own, "– in a hundred perfect women, and men to perfect your _perfect_ technique."

Tsubaki presses his lips more firmly together. If he focuses on the ache of his arms above his head, and his leg held out to the side, and not the way Niles fingers feel inside him and the way his touches to his testicles and penis feel kind, he can pretend this isn't a step up from his imagination. 

Niles snorts. "A perfect virgin then."

"There's no shame in that," Tsubaki finds himself biting out. He's defensive. He should be ashamed.

"What?" Niles asks. His hands stop moving on Tsubaki.

"Like it should matter to a whore of a man whether I've had no lovers or a thousand." Tsubaki's voice sounds distant to his own ears. That was an opening he didn't mean to take.

Niles laughs yet again, and he yanks on Tsubaki's hair, pulling his horse tail to one side. Niles rolls back what foreskin is still covering the head of Tsubaki's penis, and then pulls it further, until it's taut, and then more until Tsubaki bites his lip to keep from gasping in pain. 

"Those receiving favours shouldn't throw around words they think are insults," Niles says, his words cold enough that Tsubaki cracks open an eye to see that Niles' gaze is just as chilly as his voice.

Niles drags his short and ragged nail up the shaft of Tsubaki's penis in a long graze causing Tsubaki to whimper like a dog though his closed lips.

"I think you will have to come back another time for us to finish up."

Niles leaves with Tsubaki's hands still pinned to the wall, his leg still pinned to his desk, and his erection still exposed to the air.


End file.
